Pajamas and A Bag of Surprises
by MissFitt
Summary: Taking place in the Marauder's sixth year, a secret crush is revealed late one night in the Gryffindor boys dormitory.


Remus's heart skipped a beat when he heard the mumbling of an Imperturbable Charm. It had been placed around the heavy draperies surrounding his bed. Sirius Black's shadowy figure came into view, clutching a paper sack and his wand. It was the first night back at Hogwarts after the Christmas holiday, and Sirius had mentioned to him at dinner that he would come to his bed late that night with something to show him. For nearly two hours, Remus had lain awake in the stiffling security of his bed, clutching the blankets to his chest and wondering what his friend had in store for him. All Sirius would tell him was that over the break, he had been to a Muggle shop in the dodgy end of London and made a few purchases. Just how dodgy the shop was, Remus was afraid to ask. His pajamas added to the contricted feeling, clinging to him as he watched Sirius illuminate the tip of his wand with a whispered, "Lumos Maxima!"

In the pale, blue light, he could see that Sirius wasn't wearing his pajama top, the sight of his bare chest making Remus gulp nervously. The smooth, hairless chest and sinewy arms, a familiar sight, took on a new quality in the dim privacy, a nonchalant exhibitionism.

"Aren't you cold?" he choked out, thinking of the icy, January winds that rattled the windows of the castle.

"Nah, I'm a Black, remember? It's in my blood to be frigid," Sirius smirked at his own wit, then leaped onto the narrow bed, nearly crushing Remus's legs as he came down on top of them. Aside from a quick grunt in which most of the air escaped him, Remus remained quiet and adjusted himself under Sirius's straddling thighs, trying not to betray the fact that he was already growing aroused.

"I wanted to show you what I got in London. Had a right hard time slipping out for a while, the Potters are real big on togetherness for the Holidays. Still, it beat going back to Grimmauld Place..." Sirius's face twisted grotesquely when he mentioned his family home.

"James's family has been nice enough to let me stay with them, but I don't think they'd have appriciated me exchanging some of my Christmas money for the Muggle pounds and buying these..." he reached into the sack and pulled out two heavy magazines. Scrambling off of Remus's legs and settling under the blankets with him, he opened one of them to the middle, to a page he had marked earlier by folding down the corner.

"I wish Muggles had the kind of photo-developing potions that make the pictures move. I'd love to see these in action!" Sirius remarked as he showed Remus a photo spread of two naked, blonde women, sprawled out on a pile of royal purple cushions, one with her head between the other's legs, preparing to go down on her. The reclining girl was holding open her glistening, shaved cunt lips, exposing every intimate detail. The next couple of pages showed the same girls, engaged in poses and activities involving candlesticks and exotic fruit that Remus had never before even considered possible.

Remus tried to recoil from the magazine, but Sirius had draped his arm around him, holding his wand over his shoulder so they both could see, so he was rendered basically immobile. He was turned on more by the fact that Sirius was so close to him, barely dressed, than he was by the dirty magazines, however intriguing they were. He tried to sound appalled when he finally spoke. "Why the hell did you buy these, Padfoot?"

"Why not? Honestly, it's just sex, Moony. I don't know about you, but sometimes I like a little visual aide when I wank off."

Remus pondered that for a moment. The idea of visual aides had never occured to him. Usually, he just let his mind wander when he jerked off. It mostly went towards random memories of Sirius; play-wrestling with him in the common room, skinny dipping in the lake late at night last summer, the friendly pastimes that, in the last year or so, had come to mean so much more to him. His heart dropped to his stomach when he thought about how Sirius may not feel the same, though occasionally, like tonight, his actions made Remus wonder...

Grinning that sexy, devilish grin, Sirius reached boldly between his friend's legs and felt his half-hard cock through the flannel pajamas. "See, you're already part-way there. Having something to look at helps, doesn't it?"

Remus froze. The friction of the flannel between his flesh and Sirius's hand buffered the unfamiliar touch and made his head swirl with confusion. How did he end up in such a situation? Why was Sirius touching him like this, what made him want to?

"Relax, Moony, this isn't anything. We can just help each other, you know..." Sirius whispered to him, his casual words permeating the air surrounding Remus's head. The husky cadences and tantalizing moisture of his breath around the side of his face was making Remus dizzy.

"Here, take your bottoms off," he commanded, tugging at Remus's waistband, helping him pull them down. "It'll feel better when it's someone else's hand."

Kicking them into a pile at the end of the bed, Remus settled between Sirius's legs, leaning back against his bare chest, feeling his warmth. He let out a long sigh as Sirius closed his fingers around his rapidly hardening cock.

"Take a look at the other magazine. I have a feeling it's more to your liking."

Remus reached across the bed and picked up the second one. He was barely aware of his own actions, every bit of his conscious mind focused on Sirius's hand now working up and down, tugging back on his foreskin, the sensitive head quivering as his fingertips made contact. Opening it to another earmarked page, Remus caught a quick glance at the photo spread of two lean, tanned men, sprawled across a similar tacky setting as the first magazine, one on all fours, his brow furrowed, the other behind him, grasping his hips...

"Aaaahh!" Remus tossed it aside as though it burned him. He heard Sirius's barking laughter behind his head, felt his grip tighten.

"A bit too much for you, mate?"

Remus laid his head against Sirius's shoulder and turned to look at him, his face now sober and intense. "How did you know?" he panted. "When?"

"Since you stopped getting undressed in front of us at the shack before you transformed, and then you blush like mad when I help you clean your wounds." Sirius chuckled softly, his hand continuing to work him, but he grew gentler. His touch began to feel like more of a deliberate action, a carress rather than a means to an end. Remus prayed he wasn't imagining such a change.

"It's alright, Remus. It's okay with me."

Remus's eyes darted between the two magazines open on the bed, male and female. They both had their pleasures, human forms were generally appealing, but it was Sirius who made his loins clench, his skin prickle and his heart thump wildly in his chest. It did not matter that he was another male, didn't matter what form he took, Remus loved his best friend. He loved his humour and his audacity. He even loved the cruel streak within him, the flaw in his character marking Sirius as a fallible human being, and thus vulnerable. The light from Sirius's wand faded as it slipped from his grasp, but did not go out. His other hand now free, he curled it around Remus's shoulder and splayed his long fingers over his clothed chest, ever so subtly rubbing in soft circles, still giving no indication of any deeper meaning. Remus's eyes rolled towards the ceiling as his crisis approached, pleasure and confusion pulling him deeper into their depths. That insistant hand juddered him into orgasm, making him come in hard spurts over his thighs and onto Sirius's curled fingers. When the world ceased to spin, the psychodelic colors and shapes running past his eyes reforming into reality, Remus felt a hard bulge against his lower back, jabbing him provacatively as Sirius squirmed behind him.

"Lay back, Moony. It's my turn now," Sirius whispered into his ear.

Uncertain of what Sirius expected from him, Remus groped at the mattress and scooted aside so Sirius could get on top again, straddling his naked legs. His long tangles of ebony hair fell to his shoulders, emphasizing his sharp features, the high cheekbones and strong jawline. Remus felt like a little boy compared to him, a pale weakling. In reality, Remus was quite handsome, if a little thin and worn-looking from his monthly transformations. He was as tidy and well-groomed as Sirius was wild. His sandy brown hair was always neatly trimmed, his blue eyes large and focused. They honed in on Sirius's feral expression as he shrugged his bottoms down, his erection emerging from it's fabric contraints. It was not an entirely unfamiliar sight. They had seen each other naked before, as had most of the other boys in their dormitory. Living in close quarters makes modesty all but impossible, but he had never seen him so aroused before. Sirius' member was slightly shorter than his own, but thicker, stout and solid. His overall skin tone was somewhat tanned, so his engorged member was a deeper sienna, intimidating in the shadowy atmosphere. Sirius reached back into the paper sack and withdrew one more item, a small plastic bottle. Unscrewing the top, he poured a liberal amount of lubricant into his palm. It had the consistency of saliva, sticky and slick at the same time, and wafted a sickeningly sweet scent of strawberries and menthol.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked timidly.

"Just hold still, and keep your thighs pressed together," Sirius answered throatily.

Before Remus could question him, Sirius rubbed the lube over his thighs and now-resting cock, mingling it with the remnants of semen that still clung to his skin. It felt cool at first, but as it stayed exposed to the air, it grew warm, then hot, tingling and prickling at his sensitized flesh.

Curiosity got the better of Remus, and he reached down, taking hold of his friend's cock, trying to come off as inquisitive rather than lustful. A low growl escaped Sirius's lips, a gutteral sound of pleasure. His eyes fluttered closed, his hips thrusting forward, pushing his member against Remus's hand. However much he may love him, Remus knew that for him to return the feeling would be a lot to ask for. They were half-naked in bed together, but did Sirius really believe they were just helping each other get off, releasing adolescent sexual tension? Remus had his doubts, but he knew he would never ask.

After a few moments, Sirius pushed his hand away and pinioned both his arms to his sides. He leaned forward, lying on top of him, his cock rubbing against Remus's wet, burning thighs. Their eyes, now well-adjusted to the darkness, met for a fleeting moment before Sirius shut his again, taking his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. His velvety flesh probed between the crevice of Remus's tightly closed legs, rolling back and forth voluptuously, a wave crashing on the shore. The heat of their bodies further enflamed the lubricant, drawing every bit of their attention to that one area. Their experimental, virginal desires, the overpowering scent of the lube and their sex, the desperate groans and whimpers, their entire living tableaux, held Remus utterly transfixed. Sirius held him down and rutted against his legs with a bruising, primitive force, making him feel used, in a strangely pleasant way. His arms trapped at his sides in Sirius's grip, he was unable to move, a prisoner of love. He wanted to beg Sirius to hold him, to love him back...

When Sirius came, he dug his fingernails deep into Remus's wrists, leaving cresents impressed in his skin, thrusting against his thighs until he exploded. The white, salty fluid spurted forth, drenching Remus's semi-hard organ and spattering the bunched-up material of his pajama top. No matter what Sirius said, Remus knew things would never be the same again after this. His view of his best friend has been forever changed, after seeing him in this most intimate moment. Disregarding any potential consequences, Remus forced his head up, craning his neck, and kissed Sirius full on the mouth. For three blissful seconds, Sirius stayed put, allowing the kiss. His body then stiffened, and he released Remus's arms, recoiling from him.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Sirius barked, sounding offended, or perhaps scared. "I thought we were mates!"

Remus had half-expected this rejection, but it still stung. "We are," he mumbled, trying to ignore the mist in his eyes. "But I thought..."

"I'm not a pouf!" Sirius's voice wavered, desperation ringing loud and clear. "We were just playing around! There's a world of difference between a mutual wank and...and that! Dammit, Moony, I thought I could trust you!"

He pulled his bottoms back up angrily and jammed the magazines and lube back into the sack. He grabbed his wand and extinquished the light. "The house elves tend to gossip with each other. If you don't want a hundred magical creatures knowing your business, I'd scourgify your night clothes and sheets, and fast!" With a final, angry grunt, Sirius angrily shoved the curtain aside, breaking the Imperturbable Charm and stalking back to his own bed, leaving Remus broken-hearted, alone, and sticky.


End file.
